ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
We Happiness More
We Happiness More is an upcoming video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Focus Home Interactive. Gameplay TBD Plot Characters * Princess Happiness (voiced by Eloise Webb) - She is the princess of Happy Land who has a secret past of her younger sister Little Smile who * Mr. Smiley (voiced by Jay Simon) - He is Princess Happiness's imaginary friend who has a power of joy and happiness. Mr. Smiley can also change different form include shadow * Princess Joyful (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - She is the best friend of Princess Happiness * Queen Despaired (voiced by Susan Sarandon) - She is the queen of Sadness Land who * King Sadness (voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda) - He is the king of Sadness Land who * Little Miss Heartbreak (formerly Heartly) (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - Before she became a selfish and corrupted woman, she was a kind and heartful girl. But when she got rejected by Princess Happiness and Mr. Smiley, she got corrupted by King Sadness and Queen Despaired. In the flashback dream, it shows she was a friend of Queen Joy since she was younger * Prince Sunshine (voiced by Ryan Masher) - He is the hunter who lives with his mother from a village. He is also the best friend of Lonely Sad Face. * Queen Joy (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - She is the queen of Happy Land who has a best friend * King Cheerful (voiced by Allan James Cooke) - He is the king of Happy Land who * Male Happy/Sadness Villagers (voiced by Simon Peacock, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Graham Fletcher, Peter Baker, Jay Simon, Jeremy Balfour, Jeff Bennett, Seth Green, Jim Sterling, Noel Burton, Neil McLachlan, Philippe Duquenoy, James Edward Burrell, Anthony Brian, Guy Slocombe, Jamie Laird, Jay Simon, Jonathan Bennett) * Lonely Sad Face (voiced by Harry Baxendale) - He is the boy with the money bag and gold after he stole it from Sadness Land. He was the younger brother of Dejection Hunter and Lighthearted Blacksmith * Female Happy/Sadness Villagers (voiced by Lara Parmiani, Samantha Lee, Tara Strong, Alice Kensington, Amelia Tyler, Mila Kunis, Charlotte Hope, Kate Nichols, Sally Meer, Sandy Glover, Emma Bennett, Cree Summer, * Dejection Hunter (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is the man who is the friend of Princess Happiness and Mr. Smiley who lives with his brother Lighthearted Blacksmith. * Jolly Jester (voiced by Julian Casey) - He is the jester of Happy Land who does trick with his staff. * Lighthearted Blacksmith (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the blacksmith who loves making swords * Happiness Dragon (voiced by Elias Toufexis) - He is the dragon who helps Princess Happiness, Princess Joy, and Mr. Smiley to fly across the sky. * Sir Good-Humored (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is the brother of King Cheerful and uncle of Princess Happiness and Little Smile. * Mr. Sunlight (voiced by David Tennant) - He is the god of Sun who protects Happy Land from sadness * Sir Loss-a-lot (voiced by Stephen Boxer) - He is the foster father of Little Miss Heartbreak (formerly Heartly) who took care of her after she was at the hay. * Sadden Mask (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) - He is the masked * * * Trivia * This game is similar to Contrast ** They both focus on the main female protagonists (Dawn and Princess Happiness) with the deuteragonists (Didi and Princess Joyful). ** They both have the same soundtracks. ** They both are been aesthetically inspired by Belle Epoque and Art Nouveau. ** They both have the same animation style. *** This game is also similar to We Happy Few *** They both set in England. *** They both have the same Skill Tree. *** They both have the death scenes (include the player). *** They both have the same game over screen when the players died. *** They both have a different story of the characters. *** They both have the same sound effects. *** They both have the same menu. * This game is based on Contrast, Super Mario Bros, Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil, We Happy Few, and Super Lucky's Tale. * Flashbacks have the same tone of train whistles from We Happy Few. ** It also has the same voice actors from the game. ** It has the same sound effects from the game. ** It has the same dark tone as the game. * We Happiness More has some Easter Eggs and secrets. * In a bad ending (where Princess Happiness and Princess Joyful accept the deal to become a sadness villager and turn evil and corrupted.), which it is similar to Cuphead and Mugman accept the Devil's deal and become Devil's slaves in a bad ending. * In a good ending (where Princess Happiness and Princess Joyful refused the deal with Queen Despaired and King Sadness * According to the crew, We Happiness More is based on a fairytale "Princess and the Pea", "Little Red Riding Hood" * When the Make Believe cameo in the game, they wear a * During the gameplay, players control one of the characters from a different story. * This game is inspired by the novel Animal Farm * We Happiness More shares certain themes and plot points with the novel Animal Farm and it may have a possible source of inspiration. * * * Songs * Welcome to Happy Land - Sung by Eloise Webb * Take Your Joy and Go Have a Blast * London Bridge is Falling Down * Be Sad - Sung by Lin-Manuel Miranda * Getting Up and Dance with Joy - Sung by Eloise Webb and Teale Bishopric * Going an Adventure with Mr. Smiley - Sung by Jay Simon * TBD - Sung by Alex Wyndham * TBD - Sung by Ryan Masher * TBD - Sung by David Tennant Transcripts/Cutscenes Cinematic Trailer (Trailer starts where the Joy Castle has been attacked by the knights. The song "London Bridge is Falling Down" can be heard during the war and Princess Happiness Quotes * '''Princess Happiness: '''I wonder if the people of Happy Land are doing right now. (Princess Happiness walks through the village to see what's going on.) * '''Princess Happiness: '''Hmm... Wow. I've never seen that magic crystal before. It's so powerful. (Princess Joyful runs to Princess Happiness with a bag of crystals.) Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games